bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Espada Afilado
| image = | name = | kanji = Unspecified | romanji = Unspecified | english = Espada | leader = Primer Consejo | founder = Primer Consejo | headquarters = Las Noches | affiliation = Hueco Mundo | purpose = Restoration of the old Hueco Mondo }} The Espada Afilado (Spanish for Ten Sharpened Blades) are the top-ranked Arrancar in Hueco Mundo that aim to restore civilization and structure in the dimension, as was claimed in the beginning years of its time. They are considered to be the most powerful Arrancar that reside in Hueco Mundo, succeeding the powers of Aizen's own Espada. It is slowly evolving from a barren wasteland to a powerful civilization. This group's status as Hueco Mundo's true government has yet to be realized, conflicting with Herrera Tresckow's own leadership and forces. To common belief, they are the supporters of the Ahijados, a destructive cultist group influenced by Red Sun. History Thousands of years ago, Hueco Mundo was have to have said to have been a civilization focused almost completely on military training, an honor-based culture, a heavily religious society, and tradition based upon war and battle. Teachings upon these traditions were taught upon generation to generation, and the way of the military soon became the way of life among the sentient Hollows. There was heavy study of history, as it was a vital part of understanding the meaning of their military nature. In that time of their existence, they were the peak of military power and were unmatched, and their opponents fell before their might and dominance. However, despite this power, Hueco Mundo did not allow itself to engage in offensive warfare against soul societies out of a knowledge and understanding of civilian casualties, believing that such battles would break their codes of honor. This did not stop a bitter rivalry from forming between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society in what was to be a "cold war". However, despite its outward strength, there were some who took that very same power to their head. Feelings of arrogance and corruption were only a minor problem in early years. But, as the cold war between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo intensified, these feelings began to spread like wildfire. It was not until internal struggles began to break out, followed by a set of violent battles known as the Great Schism. The corrupt rebels, after a vicious and titanic struggle, won the war. However, their forces were left severely exhausted by the conflict, and the Soul Society took its chance to strike. A massive assault launched by Shinigami teams resulted in many of the Vasto Lorde being slaughtered due to their own exhaustion and the extent of the surprise attack. Those who survived were forced to retreat into secrecy. By the end of that war, the temples and structures erected were destroyed and buried into the dust, and Hueco Mundo fell into the deserted, abandoned, and wasted state it is currently known as. It would be thousands of years before the teachings and culture would be uncovered once again. Survivors loyal to the old Hueco Mundo had lived through both wars, escaping persecution from their native and foreign enemies alike. One group in particular was the Primer Consejo, three Vasto Lorde who seeked to restore Hueco Mundo to the power it once was. Together with Arrancar and Adjuchas who were sick of fighting one another, they began to rebuild their military forces in secrecy. They would surface months after the White Invasion was over and won by the Shinigami. However, because of their exhausted states and their weariness of war, the two sides decided to settle on a treaty in order to quell conflict. This would be the first step out of many that would allow the two superpowers to settle their differences between one another. Outline The Espada, governed by the Primer Consejo, are selected via their killing power, skill level, and overall strength that would outstrip most, their numbers from one to ten. Their military authority, after work, expands to the majority of Hueco Mundo, with each Espada assigned control over a certain part of its regions. They are also assigned a tattoo which marks their rank as well as their overall power. With their influence over the land secured, they recruit other Arrancar into their groups to serve as Números and Fracción. The Espada Afilado's strength, coinciding with the predecessors, can be compared to that of the Gotei 13's Shinigami captains. They represent the "humanoid Arrancar" theory, which states that the more human an Arrancar looks (in their released form), the more powerful they are, and the more Hollow-like an Arrancar looks, the weaker they are. Unlike the Espada under Aizen's command, their powers are not ranked by the number in which they are assigned. However, their number does note what duty they are assigned to undertake, as with the case of some Gotei 13 divisions. The Primer Consejo's goal is to restore Hueco Mundo to a power and competence that can rival Soul Society. This goal stems from the natural rivalry between Arrancar and Shinigami, but is on a more easier level. After the Winter War, tensions between the two groups have eased a little. After gaining aid from Soul Society itself, workers began to help re-build lost temples, structures, and areas where Hueco Mundo's history could be recorded. This is believed to cause heavy backlash from Arrancar and Shinigami radicals alike, but they have been immediately quelled by higher-ups. Their leadership, along with the military actions of the Espada, has aided Hueco Mundo's slow and steady climb up the peak. Current Espada Afilado Category:Organizations Category:Espada Category:Arrancar